Bad yet innocent
by Racheline15
Summary: Mizuki, was sent to new world high by her parents for a reason, let's just say she did something bad. Her devil fruit has the ability to manipulate anything at sight, she can do absolutely anything she wants with it. Make it float, Stretch, cut, morph, crush, rise or lower its temperature, and finally disable a persons devil fruit powers for a few minutes. Maximum of 10 minutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mina ~ this is my first one piece fanfic woohoo! Say hi and introduce yourselves characters.**

 **Mizuki: Hallo~ I'm Mizuki D. Kai, I'm Racheline's OC**

 **Law: Hi...**

 ***hits Law's head**

 **Racheline: I said say Hi and introduce yourself!**

 **Law: Tch, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mizuki's future husband *smirks***

 **Mizuki: NO YOUR NOT!**

 **Racheline: Oi that's enough there are others to ya know**

 **Luffy: I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be the future Pirate King and find One Piece! Shishishi.**

 **Kid: I'm Eustass Kid. P.S I won't allow Mizuki to be with these idiots Ok!**

 **Mizuki: DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF! WE ARE NOT EVEN STARTING THE STORY YET!**

 **Racheline: * sighs * Anyway I don't own one piece please enjoy!**

Mizuki lived with her parents but for now she was alone since her parents were out of country a knock was heard. today she was going to be sent to a school for bad kids, why? that's because she broke in a sweet shop and bakery and hoard everything in there, unfortunately she got caught by the officers, the officers then called her parents asking for permission to be sent to New world High to be taught a lesson. She stand up to open the door to see a man with two cigarettes and white hair.

" I'm here for Mizuki D. Kai"

"Hey! Smoker, how are you? And don't use that name I am now Hina D. Kai" smoker was a close friend she had, before she started hoarding sweet shops. so they are like siblings they help each other in times like this.

" yea yea whatever" smoker said.

Mizuki stand up and took her stuff and went with him, he escort her to a pink limousine. Mizuki was in awe but she didn't make it obvious, she went in and they drove to new world high.

_New world high_

The ride was about an hour and a half, she step out and before her was a huge gate made up of sea stone. ( I forgot to tell you that Mizuki uses the power of a devil fruit, she can manipulate anything in front of her if she wants and when I mean manipulate as in she can mold stuff or people into weird stuff, she also have an ability to shapeshift) " Here's your schedule and room key, look for a man named shanks he will take you for a tour around the campus" as soon as smoker left she went in and found for the man, more like he found her since she was adjusting her cap and making sure she hides her hair. " you must be Hina I'm shanks, nice to meetcha" Shanks said while offering a handshake. Mizuki took the handshake and smiled.

* time skip brought to you by Shank's tour*

Mizuki POV

'Don't forget Hina whatever you do don't provoke Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, and Luffy'

Shanks words keep bugging me, Mizuki went in her room and what she saw was a clean organized room, 'my room mate is probably a girl' Mizuki thought. she took off her cap and fix her stuff after that you took a bath and change and wore your cap when you went out you saw a girl with long orange hair and another girl with long black hair.

"Uhhm...who are you?" You asked. " oh... My name is Nami and this girl beside me is Robin, what's your name?" The orange headed girl said with a smile. " oh uh my name is Mi.. I mean Hina D. Kai" you almost said your real name for a moment they stared at you as if trying to process your name. 'Did they found out ' Mizuki thought.

" eehh...your a D? Woah I can't wait to introduce you to the others, come on let's go to the cafeteria" Nami said and grab your wrist and dashed off to the cafeteria.

The three of you approach a table with guys sitting, there was a guy with a marimo hair and three swords fighting with a blonde guy with swirly brows, there was a raven haired guy munching everything that's on the table. As you guys were approaching they noticed you

" Oi Nami who is she?" The Raven haired guy said. " go ahead and introduce yourself" Nami said. And so you did.

" my name is Hina, Hina D. Kai and I'm a 'he' not a 'she'"

"Oh you look like a girl sorry, Your a D just like me, my name is Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said and shook my hand.

" this guy with the swirly brow is Sanji and the one with the marimo hair is Zoro, Sanji uses his leg to fight and Zoro uses three sword style and Luffy here is a rubber man" Nami said. We all sat down to eat and chat 'this guys are a handful, I have to go back to the dorm already to continue unpacking'

"uh I got to go, I have unfinished business to do" I told them.

"Ah Hina here take this you might get lost" Nami handed me a gps 'wow this school is rad' I thank her and left for my dorm, after a few wrong turns I finally reached the dorm. I was about to go in when suddenly strong arms pulled me to a corner. I didn't fight back since it's going to be tiring. So I just looked at that person who grabbed me straight in the eye with my coldest stare. Almost everything about him was red, his hair, his jacket, his clothes this guy must be Eustass Kid!

"Hey your the new guy show me what you got" he said, 'is he taunting a new student, seriously' I am not that kind of person who wants to get in trouble so I just walk pass him. "Tch, hey! Come back here" he was about to throw a punch so I change into a leopard and backflip on his head then ran for my dear life. I may be strong but he's really intimidating. 'Forget about the dorm I gonna look for Nami and the rest. I can't stay being alone especially while Kid is around'. I changed into a cat so that Others wouldn't freak out, I ran so fast that I bump into someone. " oi look a neko!, with a clothes , Kawaii" It was a polar bear.

 **-—-**

 **Mizuki: noooo~ I'm gonna get catnap**

 **Racheline: hehehe gomene Mizuki-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Racheline:halo~ Chapter 2 is here yey!**

 **Mizuki: Wahh~ I got catnap**

 **Racheline: don't worry Mizuki-chan, it's gonna be worth it.**

 **Mizuki: HOW IS BEING CATNAP WORTH IT!**

 **Racheline: you're going to meet someone special~ that's is all I don't own one piece and enjoy!**

"Can we keep it?" A polar bear said, A FREAKIN POLAR BEAR. Then someone from behind pick me up. "I guess we can since it doesn't have a tag" The last thing I know I was in another room.

*time skip*

It was night time and everyone was asleep so I changed back and tried to sneak out.

" phew, I almost became a pet for a talking pet polar bear" I whisper to myself

"So you were the cat?" a deep male voice spoke 'crap'. I tense up immediately and slowly turned to look who's talking. A handsome guy with spotted hat and black and yellow hoodie, grinning at me. " I am Trafalgar Law, you can call me Law, what's your name dear?" 'Dear?' My eyes went wide when I realized my disguise was blown. I took a deep breath before speaking " My name is Mizuki D. Kai, please don't tell anyone I'm a girl" I quickly said the part about me being a girl. I can tell he was shocked even if he tries to hide it.

"Then what should I call you if we meet in class?" He asked totally amused.

"Call me Hina" I answered back.

" okay sure, you can go back now, and here's your cap" Law said without emotion. I thank him and fix my hair and went back to the dorm.

Law's POV

It was midnight and I saw a girl going out of our dorm. 'How did she get in here?' Well anyway I followed her. " phew, I almost became a pet for a talking pet polar bear" she said. So it was her, I huge grin was forming in my face. "So you were the cat?" I said

then she slowly turned around looking at me stunned ." I am Trafalgar Law, you can call me Law, what's your name dear?" This time from a stunned face she was looking at me like she realized something, she took a deep breath and spoke. " My name is Mizuki D. Kai, please don't tell anyone I'm a girl." I just stared at her no idea how to react.

"Then what should I call you if we meet in class?" I asked totally amused.

"Call me Hina" She answered back.

" oh okay sure, you can go back now, and here's your cap" she thanked me then went back to her dorm "s-she's...cute!" I face palmed when I noticed what I just said.

\- morning-

Law's POV

I woke up and prepare for the first day at New world High. As I walked around the hallway I saw Mizuki in disguise with the strawhats, she caught me looking at her, I gave her a small smirk and she looked away.

" Oi Law why are you looking at the new guy?"

" Nothing Eustass-ya" he was staring at her like he is setting her as his new victim, I didn't say anything anymore and head to class.

Mizuki's POV

Law was smirking at me, why is he doing that, is he gonna tell my secret I can feel myself sweating and I quickly looked away so the others won't notice. "Hina- san is something wrong?" Nami asked.

" uh no, I'm going to class now"

"Where's your next class Hina?" Luffy asked while smiling

"Biology class, although I don't know where is it"

"Let's go together then, that's my next class to! Shishishi" I agreed and went with him. Inside I recognized some students Law,Kid,Vivi, and Robin and many more was there. Our teacher came in and we all greeted him after discussing which I didn't pay much attention since I'm smart as heck,we were going to have a group activity to test our knowledge. " ok class I will have three groups of three students each. The 'first' group is Marco, Ace, and Thatch. 'Second' group will be Vivi,Robin,and Luffy. 'Third' group will be Hina, Kid, and Law" crap this is not good first it's gonna be awkward since Law knows the real me and second Kid might try to beat me up for stepping on his head the other day and last we might not finish the activity because of this. " the activity is I want you to make something interesting and the main object that you should use is a...pie"

" EHHHH! Nani! A pie?" Everyone shrieked after a few more explains everyone went to their own groups. Well it's not that awkward as I thought since Kid and Law started bickering with each other.

" so what if I cut open frogs?"

" it's not just frogs you cut open sadist"

" what did you say metal brain?" They were probably shooting glares at each other, it's really boring I couldn't help but yawn, head resting on my hand.

" are you guys done yet, I was getting pretty bored, and I already decided what we're going to do so here's the plan and here's what you're gonna do. If you have questions ask me while I'm here" both of them turned to me.

" and why should I listen to the new kid?" Kid asked obviously irritated by me.

" that's because I'm smart and if you don't listen to me I will not allow you to have a grade without doing anything" he was about to say something but the bell rang. Law just smirked at Kid. I grab my stuff and left. Next was art, Vivi lead me to the art class. I love art so I am sure I will enjoy this. I opened the door and at that moment a paint ball hit me,

"What the hell!?" I yelled

I turned into a cheetah and grab the paint cans and threw it at them at a fast pace until there was no paint left. I had a cut at my hand guessing it was from the cans, I don't want anyone to ask what happened so I turned into a cat grab my cap and went back to my room to change after that I went to the clinic to grab some bandage. I opened the door and saw a reindeer, 'what the heck?'

" uhm mr. Reindeer Can I borrow some bandages?" I asked quietly in case there are other patients

" are you sure you can do it yourself? Oh and call me Chopper" he answered while handing over the bandages

"Oh ok Chopper I can do it myself I'm smart" I said very proudly.

"It's good to know there are people like you, any way I am going out for a while so if you don't mind can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Chopper anything!" I said smiling widely closed eyes

" there are 2 patients at the back can you please treat them I have to hurry the teachers are having an urgent meeting" chopper said as he was about to leave, I nod my head and treat myself first then after that I went at the back to check at the patients conditions.

" what the heck..."

 **I'm sorry if my story is a bit similar to the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-—-**

 **Again I don't own one piece! Please enjoy! Please do comment and vote.**

 **-—-**

" what the heck..." Laying down, badly injured was Law and Kid. Both of them are looking at me shocked too.

"I'll be right back" I told them. And went to get some clean water and cloth to clean their wounds and some antiseptic medicine.

I first cleaned the wounds of Law and put medicine on it, he flinched when I put the medicine I bit my lip and mumbled a sorry and finally bandaged it. Next I did Kid's I cleaned his wounds carefully so I won't anger him, not that I'm scared it just annoying being scolded

" the medicine is going to hurt a little Kid" I don't know if he heard that because the moment I put the medicine he flinched and accidentally hit my cap so hard it fell off.

I stopped at whatever I was doing there was a long pause. I can tell that both of them are staring at me. My hair was shadowing my eyes I don't know what to do, I want to scream and hit him but instead I relax and took deep breaths before continuing to fix him after that I took my cap and wear it even though they already knew.

I took a chair and sat in between them. The air was in a tense situation, so I started the conversation ignoring the fact that I was a girl.

" Sooo care to tell me what happened to both of you?" I asked like nothing happened.

"y...y..your a g-" Kid was about to shout the new information he got, I can't let that happen, I got right in front of his face and covering his mouth.

"Say a word about that and I'll kill you slowly and painfully." I threatened him with a dark look on my face. Then I heard Law snickering I ignore it and sat down.

" Now tell me what happened to you guys " I asked arms crossed.

" Kid started it" Law said bluntly.

"Nani! No I didn't, you were insulting me" Kid spat forming an irk mark on his head. Both of them are stood up bickering 'now I know how they got injured'.

"Kid, Law, sit down" they ignored me and continue on bickering. " Law, Kid!" Still ignored, I sigh then I spotted a sword I grabbed it and bonk them in the head with it.

"WHEN I SAID SIT! DON'T FREAKING IGNORE ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Hai Mizuki-ya" Law obeyed, 'what's with the-ya? Meh,'

"Mizuki? Law you met her?" Kid look at me then at Law with an expression that is in between irritated and shocked.

" Law! don't just let anyone know my name! Never mind it's done anyway, My name is Mizuki D. Kai, call me Hina when We're in public with students" I told Kid bowing,

"Mizuki hmm seems familiar" Kid mumbled

"What'd you say?" I asked

" n-n-nothing" kid stuttered. I just shrugged and notice that I was still holding the sword

'Now that I think of it, this sword is damn cool!' I thought with my eyes sparkling. I unsheathed the sword and took a closer look at it. 'Shiny! I like it'

" you're taking a liking to my sword Mizu-ya" I looked at Law and raised an eyebrow "Mizu-ya? Since when did I allow you to give me a nickname Trafalgar?"

" should I asked for your permission to give you a nickname?" It was his turn to rise an eyebrow. Iheld ny index finger under my chin "hmm... Yes you should have asked?"

"Ok, can I give you a nickname Mizuki-ya"

"Lemme think...No" I deadpanne, I can hear Kid snickering. Law turned away and mumbled "why not?"

"First we're not friends yet, second do I look like I'm made of water?" (A/n mizu means water in Japanese)

"Mizuki why are you pretending to be guy?" Kid asked questioningly.

"Cuz I wanna get kick out! And it's fun!" I said with a smile.

"You think pretending to be a boy is going to get you kick out? Well your dumb alright, you can't get kick out just by doing that, you need to get in trouble" Law said this time.

"Baka! You can't get kick out, this is a prison for students that misbehave in their previous school" kid snapped back.

"Really?" I asked yilting my head on the siee, Both of them sweat drop.

"So what now Mixuki are you still going to pretend?" Kid grinned amused by me.

"Yeah I'm still gonna play pretend besides... it's fun!" I said with a devilish grin.

-next day-

Mizuki yawned as she sat on her seat." HINA~" as she heard a familiar male voice. Luffy landed on top of her desk and gave her wide smile.

" Hina you wanna come and eat lunch with us?" I was about to answer " Oi Luffy! Wait for us" as the door burst open, it was the crew. " Ehh...sure I guess I'll come and eat lunch with you guys" I stood up and walk to them when someone stopped me. I turned around and immediately frowned it was the creepy surgeon

" Sorry Mugiwara-ya, Hina's coming with me, we have matters to discuss " I was about to protest but someone just keeps on interrupting me.

" No! Hina's coming with me, I have something to discuss with him" a red headed guy I presumed Kid butted in, I just stood there in the middle completely ignored and allow them to finish, it's not like I will get a chance to say something.

"I got him first so Hina is coming with us.!" Yelled Luffy, Well this isn't going anywhere, plus it's already making a scene I try stopping them. Then suddenly three hands grab a hold of me and I was thrown, I tumbled and landed on my back against the hard wall that had probably crumbled from the impact.

Everyone was quiet, this time people looked at me ' ok now there's a scene, well there's nothing I can do to change that I'll just show them what I can do'

stood up and dust my crumpled shirt, my cap was shadowing my eyes, my hand clenched into a fist ready to kill. Still I chose to be quiet, I won't allow myself to be reckless, at least not with them, no one knew what I might do if I went on rage. I let out a calming sigh.

I raised my arm and fling my hand upward "Float!" Then I faced them and grinned. Soon the three of them were following me whether they like it or not. I just smiled and went to the cafeteria.

... After lunch

After lunch I was free and so are they except Luffy , so I let him go. I want to torture them more but when they were following me like I am the boss of them is enough embarrassment already.

" Gomene Hina I didn't really mean it" Luffy is so adorable. Of course I would forgive him.

" it's fine Luffy" I gave him a smile and he smiled his toothy grin and went to class.

"Now his gone..." I turned to face them. " Let's get down to business!" I gave them a smile and went to my room," release, disable!" Just in case,

10 minutes would be enough.

" Gomene Mizuki" both of them said.

"Yea yea sure, now explain why all of a sudden you guys want me to come with you." I said while setting a timer for 10 minutes.

"What did you just do to us Mizuki-ya, it seems like I can't move or talk?" Law asked with a tone.

"Wow, answering my question with a question, I think you should answer my question first Trafalgar" I clap my hands sarcastically.

"The crazy Doctor here just can't stand answering your question Mizuki" Kid retorted and Law shot him a glare.

" Fair enough" Law said

"Ok now you guys answer my question...now!" Couldn't help getting impatient

" join my crew Mizuki" both of them answered and sending glares at each other.

" Oi! Back off Trafalgar, I had her first" Kid growled

"Tch! Mizuki-ya prefers a good looking captain than a metal brain Eustass-ya"

Law said and smirked at me, I rolled my eyes 'as if I would fall for that trick, I'm not like the other girls who would probably faint just by looking at him, although I have to admit that he is handsome-what the heck! no no no Mizuki no way you're going to admit that' I thought, my spacing out was disturbed when I heard a crash and remembered that they were still bickering at each other.

" WHAT THE HELL! YOU BROKE MY LUGGAGE, URGG THAT IS IT, float!" I held my hand upward and soon both of them were floating at my command. " crash!" I made them bumb each other's head, but soon treated it anyway.

" You guys did nothing but cause me havoc all day you know" I sigh while finishing up the bandages. Both of them just grumble.

" I can't decide if I should go with either of you, So I rather go solo than join you guys" I smiled at them, then they smiled back.

"Anyways you guys look haggard so I suggest you guys to rest here, you have a huge chance of getting sick" I said standing up, getting clothes and headed for the bathroom .

"We're fine Mizuki, tired eyes won't kill us" Kid whined

"Are you perhaps worried about us Mizuki-ya?" Law said, I can almost feel his smirking face piercing through my blushing face, I gave a sigh and try to return from my emotionless state.

I turn my head around them and gave them a small glare "sleep Law and Kid!" Seeing them lying down after I said that gave me a satisfying smirk and went to take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**-—-**

 **Mizuki: Here is a message from author-San she's lazy so She didn't show up today, 'I don't own One piece, and I drew that pic.'.**

 **-—-**

Tapping my fingers lightly on the table and looking out of the window, while our professor blabber stuff about the circulatory system, I don't have to listen since I know it already, well not all just most of it I am a fast learner and intelligent. Well today was just boring. Zoro was sleeping Nami and Robin were chatting Law and Kid were bickering.

"Mr. Hina!" Professor Caesar's voice boomed my name. I looked at him with a bored expression. "Yeah?" I respond in a bored tone. "You weren't listening to my explanation so I'm guessing you know it already. Do you mind answering what I wrote on the board? If you answer it correctly you are excused from my class for 2 days" I can hear students snickering, pfft I bet they have no one idea how smart I am.

I walk towards the board and analyze the question. "he doesn't know how to solve it that he is just staring at it, I bet I can solve it in a flash" a student said and the others just snicker. I turned to the student and smirked.

"Sure you can solve it in a flash, but I just solve this with one glance" the student frowned and started to grumble. "Mr. Caesar this equation is wrong that's why I didn't have to answer it" the rest of the class just gaped at what I said. Zoro woke up and smirked Nami and Robin just chuckle Law seems impress and well Kid, he doesn't even know what we're talking about. " Your right Mr. Hina, you are indeed the smartest student I had, you may go and enjoy your free time and here is the excuse slip I signed" I took it and thank him, then left without a words leaving student gaping at me.

"Hmm... I am suddenly craving for chocolate cake, I guess I'll go have some at the canteen" I walk in the canteen and took two slices of chocolate cake and sat on the nearest table, I enjoyed every bite closing my eyes noticing someone sitting next to me as I was about to take another bite, there was nothing on the fork I opened my eyes and my plate was freakin empty, I finally looked at the person sitting next to only to be greeted by a huge goofy smile, it was Luffy I should have know he took my cake.

"Oi Luffy! Why did you steal my cake? And why are you here?" I asked trying to hide my irritated face.

"Gomene I got hungry, so I went to the canteen after Mr. Caesar made me leave."

Oh was all I said and I stand up to get more desserts. After I took a few I went back to my seat, we started talking and he was telling me stories of his crew's adventure,I ate silently and sometimes slapping Luffy's hand from my plate, I didn't notice that it was already lunch time and students started to flood the cafeteria and I was about to take a bite when Luffy spoke up.

"Hina, why did you trick me?" He said with a small frown

I dropped the fork on my hand and face him with shocking eyes but not showing it, I started to panic,' does this idiot now know I'm a girl, this can't be good'

"trick you? I didn't trick you luffy"

" yes you did, I thought you were weak, but your really strong, join my gang! shishishi" Luffy said his hand sticking out. i gave out a sigh of relief knowing my cover wasn't blown yet.

*BONK*

the rest of the crew were here already so they heard what Luffy said so they gave Luffy a lump on the head

"Oi Luffy, don't just invite people to join our gang without us knowing!" Nami said

"eh! Nami that hurts, it's fine right since it's just Hina" they all looked at me as if waiting for an answer, I looked at them blankly and just wave my hand and shooking my head

"sorry Luffy, I prefer going solo throughout the year, but we can be nakamas if you like?" I finally said smiling

"aww, well I'm not giving up, I will make you join my gang" he said standing up with determination written all over his face.

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~

awhile ago I saw Kid and Law I told them to meet me at the school kitchen after the last subject for the day it was for making our weird pie project. and now I'm at the kitchen, waiting for them, alone. " what the heck is taking them so long, maybe they got into trouble...nah I'll just sleep" in a matter of minutes I dozed off, I guess I was tired.

~~third person pov~~

the other two boys were bickering while going to the kitchen almost an hour late. They reached the kitchen and went in, they stopped bickering at the sight of a girl Laying down on the kitchen counter and her hat covering her face. they went near her and the look at each other for a moment grinning.

~~KID's POV~~

both Law and I were grinning while Mizuki was sleeping in front of us.

"Oi Law, should we wake her up?" I asked even though by the look Trafalgar is giving he wants to troll her too

"Nah...we should troll her" He replied 'I knew it haha this gonna be fun' i took off her cap and poke her face she suddenly open her mouth to bite me, luckily I dodge it then she mumbled something like 'stupid choco bird' and went back to sleep, so it was safe now. Law was chuckling at me but I ignore it so we won't wake her up.

" Eustass-ya Let me handle this" I was gonna protest but too late he started to pick her up. He was going to drop her in the sink. Full of cold water

~~Mizuki's POV~~

I was in my dream land, the land full of sweets, i ate everything that is in front of me when suddenly a bird made up of hardened chocolate perched on my head, it was poking my face, I try to take a bite but it flew away.

"tch, stupid chocolate bird" I gumbled then in front of me was guy 'what the heck is a guy doing in my dream land'

" oi who are you?" he didn't say anything but came near me and pick me up.

" OI! WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO PICK ME UP BASTARD" he didn't say anything, I shot my eyes open, someone was actually planning on carrying me so I turned Myself into a cheetah and gave a loud growl and pinned that person down glaring at his gray eyes with my piercing blue eyes. my eyes soften a bit

" Law? why were you carrying me?"

I was looking at him blankly now but my heart was still beating fast because of the adrenaline rush. I turned back to my human form and sat on top of him waiting for an answer. he looked at me for a moment and blushed ' why the heck is he blushing, well who cares'

"Mizuki-ya, please get off me, your heavy" Law said trying to free himself from me.

" I'm not heavy! and where's Kid?" I asked and got off him. "he's behind you" I turned around and he wave at me.

"oh that's good your here, Yosh! let's finished this project"

~~~time skip~~~brought to you by~~~ Mizuki making explosive and weird pie~~~~

after making the pie I went back to my dorm and slept peacefully.

I woke up earlier than the rest and prepare for school, I cooked them bacon and toast after that I made myself 3 sandwiches and left. I walk around the hallway taking my time since class start after 2 hours. it was quiet until...

"OOOIII! HINA!" yep its Luffy he was running towards me with a huge smile ' why does he always smile, especially for no reason'

"hmm...ohayo Luffy want a sandwich?" I greeted him and took out the other sandwiches for him.

"woah! sugoi! you know how to cook? anyway thanks" 'duh of course I know how to cook' he took the sandwiches and ate it all up

" Soo...Luffy why are you running awhile ago" I asked him then he looked at me grinning

" oh yeah I forgot I wanted to show you something, it's really special" he took my hand and dashed off behind the school that was full of trees.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow! I can't believe there is a place like this at school, it's beautiful" I gasped a little at the perfect scenery of the sea.

"Shishishi, I knew you would like it here" he said smiling wildly

"Why is this place special to you Luffy?" I asked him a bit curious, I wasn't expecting someone so energetic like him would like a quiet and peaceful place like this.

"Well you see my brothers and I used to play here when we were little, and whenever we're tired we sit here and look across the ocean" I replied with a 'hmm'

"Hina..." He said suddenly

"Yeah?"

"YOUR IT! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" he shout then suddenly took off deeper in the forest, I smirked and chase after him. ' heh I will catch him in no time, I am the best runner at school last year' it took about 10 minutes before I lost him. 'I can't believe I actually lost him, I was the best runner'

I thought a bit disappointed, suddenly I heard a rustling of leaves behind the bushes, I grinned and silently crept nearer then I pounce on it unfortunately it was just a rabbit, I frowned and scratch the back of my head wondering where he went. I felt someone took my hat. ' what the fu-'.

I felt my silky hair landed softly behind my back. ' cover blown...again ' you guess right Luffy took my hat.

" Oh I thought your my friend Hina, you look like her, shishishi, why are you wearing my friend's hat?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Uh..ano..you see... I am Hina" I said but whispered the name part, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Ehh...Hina your GAY?!" I guess he heard me,He shouted backing away slightly.

-_-" NO I'M NOT GAY LUFFY!" I shouted with an irk mark at my head.

"Ahh...then your a mystery human, Do you poop?" He stated.

"I'M NOT A MUSTERY HUMAN, I AM A GIRL, AND OF COURSE I POOP IT'S THE NORMAL THING TO DO" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Your weird shishishi" he said laughing 'oh Kami help me with this idiot' I thought with anime tears flowing.

"Yosh! I'm hungry let's go, after that I tell the whole crew about you" my eyes widen 'no no no if everyone knew there won't be any fun anymore'

"Luffy don't tell the others that I am a girl, oh and my real name is Mizuki and please continue to call me Hina when we're in public" I said hoping he would agree.

"Huh why not?~"

"I'll give you all the meat you want" I said, now he surely will agree,

"Hmmm...OK" he said grinning I took my hat and continue my disguise. And went back to school I still have free time I thought of going to the gym to test my skill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*In the gym*

Mizuki POV

"Hmmmm...Gun or katana?" I try to decide sitting down on the floor with my weapons place in front of me.

"Gun then! But...pistol or sniper?...hmmmm" thinking again, can't help it I am good in everything. ;)

"Having a hard time deciding Mizuki?" A deep voice said I spun my head around looking at where it came from, at the entrance of the gym was Kid smiling at me.

"Oh Hey Kid, yup I can't decide" I said slumping my back forward.

" How about a shooting contest with me, I good with guns too, the most bull's eye shot in 10 minutes win" Kid said smirking, ' Oho he thinks I'm not good ehh, heh I will prove him wrong '

"I accept on one condition!" I said with determination

"What?"

"Use pistols only and whoever looses have to spend the entire day listening to the orders of the one who won" I said with imagining what I'm gonna make him do. Grinning mischievously.

"Ha! I won't loose to a girl"

*10 minutes later*

"Ha! I got 27 bull's eye" I said proudly facing him, but he just grinned 'no no don't tell me I lost!'

"Pftt. 28, in your face Mizuki!ahahhahah" He said laughing, 'I don't believe it' I then sulk in the corner.

" No one has ever beaten me" I mumbled

"Well to bad you lost, come on I have plans already" he said happily, I stood up and kept my stuff and follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At History Class - Olvia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hina~ get my pen" Kid commanded, I groaned at his command but follow anyway.

"Thank you~!" he said I groaned again at his remark.

I sat beside Kid since he commanded me to, so it would be easier to follow his command. His friend, named Killer (weird) was just snickering.

"Kid I guess you found a slave" Killer said, even though he wears a masked I can feel his grin piercing out of the mask and stabbing my pride.

After Class Kid asked me to carry his bag so I did I followed him to our next class which is biology, Law was already there with our dangerous pie project. As we approach Law was looking at me like 'why are you carrying his bag' look. I just shrugged it off.

"Ok class I expect that you have finished the pie project, each group please place your pie here. All of the students place their pie in front. Ace's group was a burning pie literally a burning pie, Robin's group was a meat shape into a pie, our pie is the most normal looking but it doesn't mean it's a regular boring pie. Mr. Caesar tried the first well, he spat it out since it was burned already, then he tried Robin's group, he liked it though, when tried ours, different colored smoke escaped from his mouth, then I went in front of Mr. Caesar, he's face was neutral then everyone quieted down. The clicking of my shoe was the only sound that was heard.

"Give my group a perfect score in this project and Excuse us for the rest of the class"

The other students were like ' uh he's not going to follow your request you know' Law Kid and me just smirked evilly

"No problem Master"

"NANI! HE FOLLOWED HINA-SAN AND EVEN CALLED HIM MASTER!" The class shriek. Luffy's eyes shine like a star Robin just chucked the rest was shocked.

Ace's group received an 80 grade since the pie is already burned, Robin's group received 90 since it was unique, our group a perfect score of course. After that me and my group left.


	6. Chapter 6

**-—-**

 **Racheline: BWAHAAHHA, Mizuki-chan sucks at cards!**

 **Mizuki: So what!**

 **Racheline: BLEH BLEH**

 **Mizuki: Wahh! ? ﾟﾘﾭ**

 **Law/Kid: Oi don't tease her! *chases author***

 **Racheline: (O_O)**

 **-—-**

Law POV

I'm in a room with an exhausted Mizuki, why?

Flash back***********

" I'm so hungry, and bored!" Mizuki whined

"But you said you wanna go to the forest?" I said.

"I know, that's because I am sick of Kid ordering me around" Mizuki said and drop to her feet and sat on the grass.

"Why is he ordering you around? And you could have overtake him anyway." I said while siting down next to her.

" ah! That's because I lost in a shooting contest with him, hahaha" Mizuki said while scratching the back of her head totally forgotten how hungry she is.

"Pfft! Eustass-ya is the best shooter in the school ya know?"

"Really? Meh I don't care anyway, hahaha, oh I forgot something..." I looked at her.

"What is it Mizuki-ya". Mizuki then took a deep breath.

"I'M SO HUNGRY!" Mizuki shouted. Throwing her hands in the air

(ｰ ｰ;) " you're really an interesting girl Mizuki" I mumbled to myself

"Huh?, Did you say something Law?" Mizuki asked me as she put down her hands and got up

"Nothing" I answered also getting up on my feet.

Then her phone started ringing, she picked it up

"Moshimoshi, I'm Hina D. Kai" after a few minutes she hung up

"Who's that?"

"That was Nami she said that she and Robin won't be back by tomorrow, they will be hanging with the gang" she said bluntly

"Ahh...is that so"

"Ok! come on let's eat at my room, Last one to my room is a rotten egg~" Mizuki said Taking off, I chuckled and took off with her.

*******************PRESENT TIME****************

"Ehh I'm tired, I'm gonna sleep" she said panting and falling head first in her bed. Surprisingly she won, Man she's fast.

" I thought you were hungry?" She then sat down and looked at me thinking, 'she's so cute when she's thinking'

5 seconds (･_･)

10 seconds (_*)

15 seconds (^｡^)

* tummy growls* 20 seconds Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

"I FORGOT THAT I WAS HUNGRY... But IM tired" she said then slumped back,

'she forgot again, How troublesome'

" don't worry I will cook for you" I suddenly blurted, why did I even say that. Well never mind it's done.

Time skip*******

Law POV

Both of us were lying down on the bed, Mizuki lying her head on my chest, it was a comfortable and cozy feeling.

"Ne Law we're friends right?" She suddenly asked

"Yeah..." I trailed of not sure where this is going.

"Tell me more about you, Friends need to know each other right?" She said looking at me. I agreed and told her about me. Blah blah blah flashbacks blah blah blah.

"And that's why I came here" I finished off " now tell me more about you Mizuki-ya"

"Ok!" She smiled widely and looked up at the ceiling.

"12 years ago, I was 7 years old and my hair was still red, I was playing tag with my brother, I got lost and found a factory/Laboratory. It was abandoned so I went in, different books, chemicals/DNA, and files were there. Everyday I went there to study because I was curious, I learned about devil fruits and stuff, so I began experimenting when I thought I was ready... Well of course I was. I began to put chemicals/DNA that has different attributes, and finally the outcome was my very own devil fruit it was blue as the ocean,who ever gets to intake that will have powers similar to multiple devil fruits. By that time I was 12 years old, I went back home and realized my brother left, I was lonely so most of my time was spent in that lab. The devil fruit that I made, I wasn't contented in it so I keep adding random stuff not caring anymore because I was sad my brother left. Then one day I added more random stuff, and it was the last straw, the fruit, it exploded in my face, hahaha, I looked like a blueberry and it tasted good too I added flavoring hahaha. From that day on, everything changed I became taller, smarter, faster, senses were higher like an animal, my hair and eyes were dark blue. I was excited, my parents didn't recognize me at first but they did anyway. I was having a hard time controlling my powers, so I have caused a lot of trouble whenever I went out, especially when buying candy~, luckily Smoker-San was there to help me, he was like my uncle. I finally learned how to control my powers at the age of 15, my parents left me because they think I'm responsible already and they have jobs out of country, life was boring after, at that age, I started to hoard candy stores to get in trouble, but at the same time I try to improve myself. My brother is actually here but he doesn't recognize me yet" She finished it off with a big smile.

"Why don't you tell him already? Who's your brother anyway?" I asked

"I don't want to tell him because it's fun, and my brother is Eustass Kid, I know that my name is different that's because I changed it hehehe"

"You're troublesome" I said

" well who cares, I'm going to sleep" she said and then let out a yawn. I carefully patted her smooth blue hair as I dozed off as well.


	7. Chapter 7

-—-

I don't own one piece.

Mizuki: this is my fifth time loosing at playing card.

Racheline:*holding her laughter* you-pfft..can-pfft..do-pfft..it-pffft.

-—-

Mizuki's POV

3 weeks later Law and Luffy are my best friends now, even though they don't get along that much. As for Kid he treats me like a kid, he trains with me, sometimes we had a bet, I would win at times and order him around while sitting on his back. I better tell him soon that I'm his sister.

Weird stuff are happening, because of my male disguise girls were throwing themselves at me, and I'm like 'OMFG help me!' ?

...

Math class, two words, FREAKIN HARD.

"Psst..Mizuki" I turned to whoever was calling me. It was Nami, she was holding a piece of paper, I took it from her. While the teacher is blabbering in front about circles and radius and stuff.

 _'There's_ _an event this week, it's a contest based on skills and impression_

 _The Bad and Beautiful_

 _You_ _have_ _to_ _join_ _your_ _powerful_ _and_ _have_ _good_ _looks.'_

I wrote on the same paper and handed it to her

 _'Why_ _would_ _why?_ _What's_ _the_ _prize.'_

She frowned and scribbled some words before handing it to me.

 _'Because your awesome and very badass, the prize is 3 tickets to a 2 nights vacation.'_

I almost smirked at the part that she said I'm awesome, Now that had caught my attention, I definitely need a vacation. I gave her a thumbs up signaling that I'm in. She gave a quiet victory 'yes'.

"Ok class there's a quiz tomorrow based on our current topic!" Our teacher announced, I flinched at the word quiz. I better study at the library . After a few classes everybody was talking about the contest and how excited they were. I went to the library and sat at the farthest spot away from the other students.

After a few minutes of forcing my brain to study I groaned in frustration and let my face fall on the table while clutching my head. Just then I can sense someone sitting next to me I turned to look who it was.

"I thought you were smart?"

"Oh ni-.. I mean Kid it's you, I just suck at math" I said sitting up.

"Hahha, want me to teach you?" He said, I gave him a 'you know math?' look.

"What? I know I'm a bully but that doesn't mean I'm dumb like Luffy" he remarked

"Thanks!" I giggled

*blah blah study study

"I used to have a sister, she sucks at math too and likes sweets, but I left her because I punched an officer, then I was taken here. You remind me of her " He suddenly said, I flinch a bit but regained control, this would be a good time to tell him the truth.

"Does your sister's name is Eustass D. Mizuki" I said a bit too quite. He looked at me with pure shock.

"How did you know?" I scratch the back of my head and gave a small smile.

" hey...nii-chan...miss me?"

*silence

*silence

I swear, I am sweating a lot right now, and nervously fiddling my fingers. I have no idea how he would react or if he would even believe me. Then he started to pat my back.

"Your not mad?" I asked hesitantly

"Why would I be mad at you?, So that's why you're so familiar." He said with a smile.

"Thanks! Ni-chan"

*********** next class*********

Art, art how I love it.

Meh not really I only love it because it is the last subject for the day.

today's topic is boring...paint a picture that describes your powers.

I paint a picture of me as a panther surrounded by different elements and invincible blue strings trailing behind me attached to people's body so they are following me. Hmm this picture...deja vu. After class I went to sign up for the contest. *achoo* I think someone is talking about me. Oh wait someone **IS** talking about me.

"If Hina-san wins, I hope he's gonna go with me~" some girl from behind me whispered and squeals. "No way, he's gonna take me for sure, I always offer my lunch to him!" Girl number 2 said. "The prize is three tickets right, so he's gonna have to choose two, maybe he'll choose both of us!" girl number one said and squeals. I groaned in the inside, and shivered. Seriously, I don't even know their names. After signing up I went back to my dorm.

"Oh Hina, did you sign up already?" That was the question greeted by Nami.

"Yeah, done" I said, bluntly.

"Ahh that's good, So your main opponents will be Luffy, Law, and Kid, be careful Ok"

"Uhm...yea sure I can handle myself." I grab some clothes and took a bath. This time I am wearing a hoodie for a change. I went out of the bathroom and found a small note on my bed. It was from Nami.

 _'Hina after your done meet us at the canteen we need to discuss about the requirements for the contest.'_

 _-Nami_

I sigh and went to the canteen and found Luffy and his gang.

"Hina your here that's good these are the main topic for the contest" I took the piece of paper from Nami.

Bad- survival, last one standing wins.

Beautiful- gracefulness of an individual.

Serve the teachers in a graceful way you might win

"Seriously, This is too easy" I said bluntly.

"Don't underestimate it Hina, I have a feeling there might be a hidden twist in it." Robin warned.

"Yeah you're right" I said. Suddenly a loud bang was heard on our table.

"Yosh! I am going to win!" Luffy announced to no one in particular, with his fist up in the air.

'Pfft not if I can win it' I thought to myself Grinning like a mad scientist. 'Time for some upgrades' strong determined auras can be felt around us.

"What the heck is with those auras?" Ussop said.

"Ok we're going shopping for your clothes!" Nami said

"Ehh Why?" Both Luffy and I asked in unison.

"Well obviously you need to look appropriate in the contest" Nami said with 'duh' look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**-—-**

 **Racheline: I don't own one piece, the picture above is Mizuki ok she cut her hair and dye it anyway you'll know soon.**

 **-—-**

After shopping with the gang I went back to my room with the stuff that I bought and store it in my closet. After that I took out my extra luggage that I hid somewhere in the room and locked the door.

"It's been a long time since I've done this" I whispered to myself. I opened the case and in there my equipment for experimenting devil fruits are still there safe and sound. I have enough materials to make one more devil fruit.

"Hmm...what should I make?... Aha! how about time time fruit that'll come in handy" I said excitedly. I immediately proceed to work, after a few minutes the serum is done now all I need is a fruit. I kept my stuff and hide it again I brought the serum with me and head to the canteen. I grab an apple and secretly pour the serum I was about to eat it when Luffy happened.

"Oi Hina what's that?" Luffy chimed in.

"A fruit and I'm going to eat it so don't even think of me giving it to you" I said backing away. If he manage to eat this his going to die.

"Aww... How about lets share..ahhh" he said while opening his huge mouth.

"No! You can't" I shouted a bit and kick his mouth close.

"Ehh why not we're friends now, so we should share" he pouts

I sigh "This isn't just any fruit Luffy, it's a devil fruit" I said quietly for him to hear

"Sugoi! Where did you get it?" He said with sparkles in his eyes

"I made it myself " I said bluntly.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Luffy shouts. Now we're getting weird stares from the other students. They were eyeing the fruit in my hands so I quickly hid it behind me, I groaned in frustration and left with Luffy tailing behind me.

We went to the rooftop away from people.

"So how did you make that?" Luffy asked like nothing happened.

"Experiment obviously" I said with a bored expression, and eating the fruit.

"Ooh your smart Mizuki how come it doesn't taste bad?" Luffy asked with his finger pointing at the fruit.

"I added flavoring " I said finishing off the fruit with one last bite.

"So you can also make it taste like meat?" He asked drooling already.

"Y-yeah..." I said and grab a tissue and wipe his drooling mouth. There was a silence after a few conversations and it was comfortable.

"Mizuki do you like me? Cuz I really really like you." He said to break the silence.

"Yeah I like you why wouldn't I?" I said facing him smiling.

"Is that so, then would you go out with me?" He said with a slight tint of pink in his cheek

At first I was thinking is this what they call a date but come to think of it his my best friend. So I pushed that thought away and agreed. He told me he'll wait outside of school, so I went to my room and quickly changed into the real me. I'm not girly but today I am wearing a skirt not to short though just to emphasize that I am a girl. After that I went outside the school to meet him.

"You look pretty Mizuki, but it's ok!" He said then he grab my wrist and head to somewhere I don't know.

"Luffy where are we going?" I asked curiously

"Ahh we're going to the mall" he said smiling like an idiot oh wait he is an idiot.

"Again? But we just went there." I said

"There's something I wanna do with you. Shishishi." He said, I just manage to smile at him.

An Arcade yup we went to an arcade, to be honest I suck at games but since Luffy is here I had fun even though I keep on loosing and him keep on laughing.

"Hahahaha, Mizuki you suck at every game here" Luffy laugh out.

"I know, just one last game and were out haha" I managed to laugh anyway

After the game we had smoothie I had my first brain freeze and he did too we end up laughing at each other

we took pictures with each other at the arcade and when we had that brain freeze, everything was awesome at that time. He's dragging my wrist to every restaurant saying his hungry, well for me it's fine since the school is giving a huge allowance every week, to end the day we had ice cream, he had chocolate and I had vanilla. Now we're sitting on a bench eating the ice cream.

"I had tons of fun today Luffy, thanks!" I said happily

"No problem Mizuki, you're my best friend shishishi" he said smiling. After a few minutes I saw a familiar face in front of a bookstore yep we know who it is.

"Oi Luffy, isn't that Law over there?" I said pointing to the bookstore

"Huh?...your right!...OI TORAO!" He shouts while waving his hands, the moment he looks at Luffy his face was scrunched up then he saw me, I just smiled and waved at him.

Law's POV

I was going to purchase a book that I chose..."OI TORAO!" That voice make my face scrunched up I look at him, then I saw him with Mizuki-ya in her girl-ish from. A heavy pang hit my chest it felt really uncomfortable. I paid for the book and went over to them.

"What is it mugiwara-ya?" I asked cooly

He look at me grinning like an idiot as always "Nothing, today Me and Mizuki had lots of fun" my brows furrowed, jealousy strikes in.

"Is that so, since you had your fun, it's my turn now" I said grabbing Mizuki-ya's hand and running away from Mugiwara-ya.

Mizuki's POV

"Is that so, since you had your fun, it's my turn now" Law said while smirking, within a second he grabbed my hand and dash off away from Luffy.

"Oi Law! What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

"Like I said, it's my turn now, there is not a big of a chance to see the real you you know, so why not take the chance" he said crossing his arms above his chest.

"We can't just leave Luffy, besides he asked me first" I retorted going back to where Luffy is.

"But Mizuki-ya it's not fair that he had an alone time with you" He answered back. Well he has a point though.

"Tomorrow I promise ok, it's rude to leave your date alone" After I said that I saw him flinched, I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I'm joking Law! His my best friend and so are you" I said in between my laughter

"Mizuki-ya that was not funny, and fine tomorrow then" he agreed, after that I went back to Luffy. He was munching a huge chunk of meat on the same bench. We had a few more conversation most of it was about his adventures with his gang.

"Luffy if you won the contest who would you choose to go with you?"

"You and Torao of course!" I couldn't help but smile.

 **-—-**

 **Ok to be honest this chapter sucks so please forgive me**

 **-—-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo~ minna, here's chapter 9 , enjoy! And I drew that pic.**

 **Oh and I don't own one piece**

"Did you hear there's a new student coming" some random girl said behind Mizuki who was just focusing on her test on math, the tutor he got from Kid was worth it.

"OMG! Is he cute?" The other girl said, that alone basically cause Mizuki to roll her eyes.

"They say he is, I think his name was Sky, he is a medic or so that's what he wants to be" another joined in. Finally she was done in her test and passed it immediately, she left immediately and went to the canteen

"Time to get some sweets!~" she went to the sweet station and found it empty, leaving her disappointed

"I'll just make some!" A determined face was playing on her face. She went in the kitchen and started in a few hours she became the sweet making monster constantly making sweets.

"One more strawberry" she started to cut strawberries and accidentally cut a skin on her finger.

"Ow~ this'll have to wait I'll just put this desert in place first" she mumbled to herself after that she went to the infirmary.

"Chopper I cut my finger accidentally..." She stared at a guy she presume the new student.

"Oh your the new guy...and you're already causing trouble" she bluntly said making her face emotionless and cold like how she always approach strangers. The new guy was being fixed by Chopper.

"Huh oh yes! I'm Sky, I didn't cause trouble I tripped and fell down the stairs haha" Sky said scratching his head nervously. She just hummed in response.

"Hina are you going to do the bandage yourself or..." He trailed off

"Nah I'm tired and lazy" She said sitting down on the coach

"Ok I'll ask my assistant then wait here I'll get him" Chopper said and went at the back of the clinic. Leaving Sky and Mizuki alone.

"Soo... Your name is Hina, nice to meet you" Sky started extending his hand.

"Like wise Sky" Mizuki answered and shook his hand.

"I'm not sure if I should ask this..." Pausing a bit searching for any reaction on Mizuki, not seeing any he continued "...why are you pretending to be a guy?" Mizuki's eyes widen a bit not completely visible.

"I want to, why?" She responded colder than than the usual

"I just thought you would look cute!" Sky said smirking, she tried to fight the blush creeping in her cheeks, caused by his comment and also by how dashing this guy can be while smirking. She was just about to ask how he knew when Chopper came back with his assistant.

"Hina-ya what are you doing here?" Law said raising one of his brow. Mizuki was not fazed by seeing him as an assistant since he wants to be a doctor anyway. She just raised her bloody finger and pointed at it.

"I see, come with me then" his eyes and voice was stern. 'Is he mad I got hurt?, it's just a cut hehe no big deal, I'm gonna get scolded right?, of course you are going to get scolded ' Mizuki thought

"Are you going to scold me? It was an accident, I was cooking deserts, a-a-and the knife slip just a bit, and I washed it with soap, so it's not that much a biggie..." Law looked at her with a stern face and lips in a tight line.

"Ok I'm going to shut up now" she said pouting a bit. Law silently work on her bloody finger. It is good she let the blood flow so the germs would get wash away. After that he sigh.

"I'm not mad, just be careful next time, or else!" Law said. Mizuki sweat drop 'yeah his not mad' she thought sarcastically.

"Let's go eat the dessert you made" Law finally said while smirking. Mizuki raised her brow questioningly.

"But you don't like sweets, your making me confuse" Mizuki said

"Oh really now I'm making you confuse" Law's smirk widen, leaning forward.

" Oi you're to close to my face, move!" Mizuki said with widen eyes and a blush on her face. Law growl lowly and lean closer pinning her on the wall.

"Don't order me around Mizuki-ya" Mizuki tried to push him off but Law's body was hard as a rock and this uncomfortable feeling is draining her strength.

"I know sorry, and this is not ok, and if your planning something not here, plus we're buddies" Mizuki squirmed.

"True but don't forget you promise to go out with me remember, and to add that up I plan on taking all your first, is that ok? Mi-zu-ki-ya~" Law breathe in her ear.

Mizuki gathered her breath and her new recollected strength was now in her. With a swift move she kick Law on the face not so hard to hurt her friend.

"Then you are the first to make me this uncomfortable..." Mizuki replied with a smirk.

"But that doesn't mean yor gonna get all my first, nice try but you have to try harder. And don't worry I remember I'll be outside of school by 5:30"

And with that she left.

Law's POV

'She's smirking at me, so now your challenging me huh?, troublesome girl'

"I'll have you soon" I mumbled to myself while leaving the infirmary.

Mizuki's POV

My heart is racing rapidly, my cheeks are hotter. I stab the last piece of the cake.

"Why did I even say that! I never loved anyone in a romantic way, Well it doesn't matter I have to prepare for later" I scolded myself before putting the cake I my mouth, after eating I left for my dorm.

*time skip*

"Hmm..it's still early gonna take a nap first" I plopped down on the bed and doze off.

After about an hour I felt a loud thud.

"What the... I must've fell off the bed" I check the time and my eyes widen.

"Oh shoot! I got less than 10 minutes to get ready...urrg I wish time would stop" I say to myself as I stood up and ran to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower I check the time again. And this time I was shocked, not because I was more likely to be late, but because time literally just stopped.

"What?..how?...oh yeah must be my new devil fruit power, awesome!" I took my time to get ready before starting time again. I wore a hoodie so I can hide my face and a skirt, I grab my bag with my male clothes in case before heading out. (The last time I went out looking like a girl, I almost got caught on the way back)

*time skip*

When I went out Law was already there, and it looks like he was talking with 2 guys and a polar bear. 'That polar bear was the one who tried to own me before'.

"-How many times should I tell you to go back to our dorm!?" Law yelled

"But captain we wanna meet her too~" the three said in unison, 'they haven't even noticed me.'

"Yo Law, I thought you wanted to be just the two of us" I smirked. They all turned to me the first one to react was his gang I think.

" No fair captain gets cute girls!" One with a blue and pink cap said.

"What! Your captain's girlfriend?!" Another with a cap written 'penguin' said. 'Girlfriend?' I looked at Law and he was grinning. 'He must have said something to these guys' I frown a bit.

"Uh no no let me introduce myself first. My name is Mizuki D. Kai, call me Mizuki, and I am your so called captain's 'best friend'." I finished bowing a slightly I did my best to emphasize the best friend part. I glanced at Law and his face fell into a pout. He caught my eye and I raised my eye brow and look at him like 'are we going now or are we gonna wait for them to finish babbling'. He sigh as he caught my silent message.

"That's enough, go back to our dorm" Law command them. They all responded with an 'aww I wanna get to know her more' before leaving us.

"Ok! Now that's been taken care off, shall we go milady?" Law said extending his arm to me, like a gentleman.

"Shut up, and don't talk to me like a rich spoiled brat" I laughed and swat his arm away.

"Come on let your best friend spoil you a bit" he replied.

"Oh really and how are you gonna do that?" I replied challengingly.

"You'll see!"

*time skip*

Law took me to the beach it was peaceful and relaxing, makes me wanna swim.

"You didn't tell me we're going to the beach, I could have packed a swim suit" I pouted.

"It's not like you can swim, you have devil fruit powers remember?" Law said with a tone that sounds like 'duh'. I on the other hand just grinned at him.

"What? It's true you know"

"Nope I forgot to tell you that I have no effect on the sea" I said calmly. He just stood there looking at me like I was playing a joke.

"It's true I'll show you, I have extra clothes in case so don't worry" I said.

"No show me later but first come on" he grab my hand and lead me in a spot, there was a hut and inside was a small table with I think is desserts and steak

"Aww~ it's soo cute!" I squealed. I ran ahead of him admiring the heavenly scene in front of me. Law sat down beside me smiling, he took a piece of chocolate and held it in front of me.

"Mizuki-ya I'll feed you" I gladly open my mouth and he place the chocolate in my mouth.

"Mm~ oishi! Thanks" I giggled

*time skip*

"-He was really surprised when I told him that I was his sister." I was currently lying down on his lap and telling stories about each other.

"His face must have been priceless" Law chuckled.

"Yeah...anyway come I'll prove to you I'm unaffected by the sea" I said as remembered it. I ran to the calm shore, I looked at him and he seems worried. I gave him a wide smile before jumping in. A swam for a few minutes, before Law told me to get out of water saying I might catch a cold. I obediently obeyed him and got out. And just on cue a gust of wind blew.

"Wooohooo! That w-was f-fun! I'm g-gonna g-go and c-change" I said while shivering.

He just chucked in response as I went to change.

*time skip*

"So did you have on our date?" Law mused. My head immediately formed an irk mark.

"How many times should I say this is not a DATE!, this is what we call H-A-N-G-I-N-G O-U-T!" I yelled angrily.

"sure whatever you call it,but it's still a date to me" he said smirking. We finally reached to a stop as we reached my dorm.

"Tch. Whatever, anyway thanks I had fun" I went for the knob but someone grab my wrist. I looked up to see who it was, Law was grinning at me. I raised my brow.

"What?" I asked dumbly

"You're forgetting about something" now that I think about it I remembered. I forgot to hug him, like we always do before we part ways, it was our agreement although it was Luffy's idea.

"Ah gomene, good night" I reach out to give him a hug.

"Well I was expecting for more but that's fine" he hummed. 'A kiss is what he's been expecting, psshhh'

"Tch. Just go back already." I fumed.

 **Ok! Finally done, so please do comment and vote tell me what you think about this story, negative comments are ok with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here it is sorry if I suck. Please vote and comment the picture above is Sky the new kid.**

It's been two days, nothing much happen between me, Law and Luffy same same, although I did cut my hair cuz wearing caps and hoodies aren't allowed and also dyed it gray but it still has a tint of blue and the new guy keeps following me and talking to me, he keeps on saying sweet and cheesy lines, I have not tell him my real name so he still calls me Hina, it's irritating to be honest I don't like it, anyway he keeps on interrupting my conversation with Law and Luffy, Luffy doesn't mind but Law, he looks like he wants to beat him up. Anyway scenarios like that are happening, a good example is right now...

"Kid told me not to join since his worried I might get hurt, and-" I was cut off, I sigh since I already knew who it was.

"Hina, it's lunch time come on!" Sky said while grabbing my wrist and dash off. I gave Law a weak smile and he just gritted his jaw.

*time skip*

"So Sky, do you have devil fruit powers?" I asked playing with the food on my plate.

"Yeah, I ate the technology fruit, I can make stuff with special features" He said

"Really, that's so cool! Show me show me!" I insisted

"Okay, I planned to give you one of my invention anyway" he just laugh and from his palm a bracelet was being constructed out of nothing, after it was done he gave it to me it has a cool design made up of rare metal, with a few touch of gold and silver.

"It's beautiful thanks Sky!" I said the bell rang it means next class was next, I gave him quick good bye and dash off to class.

*time skip halfway of class*

Half of the time for class had just pass when a knock was heard. Mr. Shanks' head popped in.

"Excuse me but can I excuse Eustass Kid and his...sibling" he said and immediately everyone had shocked face Law looked at me with the same expression as me. This is it I'm gonna be found out, at least that was better saying sibling rather than mention sister. Kid stood up and so did I, Shanks was shocked to maybe he didn't know, I heard a few gasped from the students I smirked at them and went out with Kid.

"I should have known you were a girl, Hina or is that even your name" Shanks said smirking at me.

"Your in trouble sis" Kid snickered

"Shut up, nii-chan" I retorted

*time skip*

"Mr. and Mrs. Eustass your son and..." Mr. Shanks pause for a minute to look at me, I gave him a nervous smile before he went on. "...daughter has arrived" Shanks said before leaving us, our parents look at me questioningly.

"Mizuki why are you..." Mom started before I cut her off

"It's for fun Mom, rest assured" I said massaging my temples. There was a pause...

"You know it's gonna cause trouble..." My dad said this time.

"I know I couldn't help it I'm sor-" My dad held his palm in front of me gesturing me to stop, I stop immediately and bit my bottom lip.

"Mizuki it was our idea to enroll you in this school because we know you're happy whenever you cause trouble, we came here to check on you and your brother and hoping you kids would like to go home for a while" my dad said, I was glad that they thought about my happiness.

"And Kid how have you been, did you look after your sister?" Mom asked, a trickle of sweat ran down his face.

"Uh about that...well you see I taught her math and..."

"He bullied me on the first day" I said bluntly

"Oi mom asked me, not you!" Kid barked at me.

" oh my! Did you get hurt Mizuki?" Mom gasped

"Nah I just walk past him" I said snickering while Kid was just grumbling incoherent words.

"When would we go home mom?" I asked excitedly

"After your competition tomorrow " She said with a smile.

"Ahh is that so...what you know about that!?" I gasped.

"Of course and we would be watching you tomorrow" Dad added. I squealed in excitement and gave them a big hug after a few more conversation we decided to leave.

"Oh Mom, Dad please keep my gender a secret" I told them with a wink and they just chuckle and gave me a reassuring smile.

-next day-the start of the competition, first up Bad-

"welcome! As you know today is the competition among the students, this will determine how strong you really are, so don't hesitate to go all out! First up 'Bad', contestants please proceed to the dome" the announcer barked through the microphone. I proceeded in the glassed dome with my gun along with some special bullets strapped on my waist and my huge sword on my back. Inside the dome looks like a forest.

"Ahh I forgot inside the dome 5 beast would be released all you have to do to win is to be the last one standing" the announcer said again and right on cue a load roar was heard the ground started to shake as I feel one of them getting near. I ran ahead to take a look at the beast, and to my surprise it was a CERBERUS the three headed demon dog, 5 of them are here.

"Hmmm... I have to blend in..." I thought for a moment before giggling to myself.

"Well here goes nothing" I shifted into a Cerberus, but to my surprise it won't work! I'm still human, my devil fruit isn't working, I tried again but this time a shot of electricity was sent to my body I hissed in pain, I was about to come up with another plan when the Cerberus notice me.

"Fudge just happened!" I took out my gun and shot it in the eye it roared in pain and stumbled back, while it was distracted I unsheathed my huge sword, and gave it a big slash, the last thing that was heard from the beast was a screech.

"Well that was easy, 1 down 4 to go" I hummed, I close my eyes and focused on the where abouts of the other beasts after a second I took off to my right revealing 2 of the beast and a bunch of other contestants. I grinned to myself.

"This place will be a bloody mess" I snickered as I readied my sword.

"Screeching hollow!" I mumbled with a slash of swirling dark aura leaving my sword. A consecutive voices screaming in pain can be heard, as one by one they fall on their knees unconscious . And me leaving the place where I was, with a grin.

Kid's POV

I heard consecutive voices screaming without a second to spare, it echoed throughout this dome for everyone to hear. It must have been the beast. My eyes widen in worry as I remembered a certain someone who took off by herself.

"Oh no Mizuki" I followed where the screams was heard.

*time skip*

Unconscious bodies were laying around covered in thick blood. I scan around to search any signs of an unconscious MIzuki, I sigh in relief when her body wasn't there. I was about to leave when I heard rustling of leaves coming from both sides. I readied myself to attack.

"Mugiwara?" I questioned and lower my guard, then from the other side

"Trafalgar? Lemme guess you guys heard it too" I said, and they both nod at the same time.


End file.
